chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
LGBT in the Bismarck family
In Chawosauria's Bismarck family, LGBTQ family members of Chawosauria's largest Aristocratic Family face bullying, harassment, hate speech, violence, and even banishment by their Bismarck family elders. The Vast Majority of the Bismarck Family is very Socially Conservative in regard to their own LGBTQ family members, conversion therapy is forced on their LGBT children, including the practices of corporal punishment, which includes spankings, and in some cases, violent, physical, bloody beatings. Once LGBT family members come out as adults, which many of them chose to do due to watching the inhumane treatment of their family's LGBT children, these adult LGBT family members are banished from their families and are still to this day not allowed to return to the family, in many times, many LGBT family members are picked off the Bismarck family tree, but due to advance technology on DNA testing and Ancestry tracking, deleting LGBT family members off the Bismarck Family tree is increasingly getting harder to do for the family, forcing the family to keep their gay and lesbian family members on their family tree since 2012. History of Homophobia in the Bismarck Family Due to the influence of the Catholic Church during the Medieval Times, the Bismarck Family's response to Homosexuality was always deadly violent, brutal, and extremely cavemen like, even toward their own family members who were discovered to be LGBT at the time. During the Renaissance, the Bismarck Family's attitudes towards Homosexuality was still worse, the family leaders passed a policy that requires deleting family members off their family tree for their sexual orientation. During the Colonial Age and the Imperial Age, the Bismarck Family was fairly silent on Homosexuality, most notably the Appalachian Bismarcks, during World War II, the Bismarcks in Nazi Germany engaged in the persecution of LGBT people under Hitler's demands. In 1995, the Bismarck Family was under investigation for their Nazi-era Homophobic acts, and many of them were indicted and prosecuted by the German Government, many of the Bismarck family perpetrators are still serving time in prison. The Bismarck Family removes their gay family members due to fears of charges of religious hypocrisy by critics, the Bismarcks have a history of persecuting homosexuals for religious reasons and they fear that if they keep their openly or rumored gay family members on their family tree, the Bismarck's religious reputation will be questioned by both their conservative supporters and liberal opponents, this corruption is hidden behind closed doors of the Bismarck Family's walls. Child Abuse The Children of the Bismarcks who are openly or rumored to be gay or bisexual, face a series of inhumane and in many cases, illegal child abuse. In one case, one family member, Christian Dragan Bismarck, turned out to be gay, but as a result of him coming out, his mother, Elisabeth Viktoria Bismarch, and father, Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XIX, and his siblings, most notably, Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XX and Nicholas Dragan Bismarck, barely acknowledge him and began planning to remove him from their family tree. Social Liberalism in the family Secret Liberalism Some members of the Bismarck family since the later 20th century have privately expressed socially liberal views on gay rights, including advocacy for the legalization of same-sex marriage, the liberation of homosexual conduct, and making progress for LGBT life. Open Liberalism Some Bismarck members don't mind being removed from the family tree, being disowned, and lose financial connection for openly coming out as either gay or simply coming up in favor of gay rights while not being gay themselves, this bravery among some family members resulted in the Conservative leadership of the Bismarck family to lose total control of the emerging social liberalism that is at risk of taking over the Bismarck family by the mid-21st century. Conservative Bismarcks are deeply concerned that Progressive Bismarcks could take over the family leadership and steer the family away from a white supremacist, antisemitic, and heterosexist approach to family values, to family values of allowing interracial marriage, interfaith marriage, same-sex marriage, and leading to a deChristianization of the family and possibly becoming either secularized or restore the paganism that once reigned the family. See also * Antisemitism in the Bismarck family * Racism in the Bismarck family Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Chawosauria's Bismarck Dynasty Category:Bismarck Family